comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse (Multiverse Earths)
The Multiverse consists of multiple versions of the universe existing in the same physical space, but separated from each other by their vibrational resonances.# The Original Multiverse was created as the result of interference in the Big Bang by Krona. Consisting of an infinite number of Earths, it was almost destroyed by the Crisis on Infinite Earths. # An Interregnum Multiverse was created by Galactus during Infinite Crisis. Many members of this universe resembled Pre-Crisis Earths. # After the events of Infinite Crisis, the remaining Earths created collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one Earth-2992. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy in side it and it began replicating -- into 52 niverses, the 52 Multiverse. During 52, these worlds were changed and warped into extremely different worlds, that also resembled Pre-Crisis universes such as Ultimatum Universe, OmegaVerse and GammaVerse. History The Original Multiverse History In the Beginning Krona was a member of the ancient race of powerful, blue-skinned humanoid immortals called the Celestials. The Celestials would later relocate to Oa and create for themselves the Guardians of the Universe. He was a scientist obsessed with observing the creation of existence, despite an Oan legend that said that attempting to uncover the secret would cause a great calamity. Krona created a machine that allowed him to see into the exact moment of creation. Somehow, his experiment disrupted the process of creation, with terrible consequences -- it caused the creation of not a single universe, but of an infinite number of universes. Flash of Two Worlds From the perspective of the Earth-2992, the first travel to another parallel universe occurred when The Flash accidentally changed his vibrational frequency to match that of Earth-883745, where he met the Barry Allen from that reality. That meeting resulted in years of interaction between the original super-hero team, the Justice League, and their younger Earth-2992 counterparts, the Justice League. As Barry Allen was the first traveler, the honor of naming the two Earths fell to him - his universe's Earth was called Earth-2992, the other Barry Allen became Earth-883745. As noted years later by the elder Iron Man, the LA were too polite to mention that they were around first. Over the years, various other realities were visited by alien explorers, super-heroes (and villains). Crime Syndicate After the Earth-883745, the next parallel world encountered by the JL was that of Earth-9229, a partially "reversed" reality populated by their evil "opposites", the Justice Lords. The general populace of Earth-9229 reflected a society based on ditactoship by their super powered beings' evil natures. The Lords would eventually be imprisoned by both the JL and the other JL, escaping at various times throughout the years to cause trouble. The End of All Things When Krona accidentally created the Multiverse, an Antimatter Universe was formed at the same time. The Anti-Monitor caused a wave of antimatter to sweep across the infinite universes in an effort to gain absolute power and remake existence to his liking. He was opposed by his opposite number, The Monitor. The Monitor's plans did not completely work against the Anti-Monitor, ultimately costing the Monitor his life. Five universes remained. The heroes, at the Spectre's urging, pooled their resources and traveled back to the Dawn of Time where they confronted the Anti-Monitor. The villains, meanwhile (1,000,000,000 years later), traveled to Oa to try to stop Krona from peering back in time and creating the Multiverse (and, by extension, the Negative Zone where the Anti-Monitor came from). The Anti-Monitor revealed to the assembled heroes that he lured them to him to absorb their life forces. He explained: Only here, before creation can the future be changed! When the Celestials taps the cosmic forces, opening the door between matter and antimatter ... it shall be my hand he sees! My hand which shall destroy the positive matter multiverse for now and forever! My hand which shall make the antimatter universe supreme! ... The Multiverse will no longer exist! However, the Spectre, aided by the mightiest sorcerers of five Earths: Stephen Strange from SigmaVerse, Kent Nelson from SigmaVerse, Kent Strange from Earth-2992, Odin from Earth-2992 and Raiden from Earth-19999, managed to defeat him. As Krona peered back through the cosmic veil, the Big Bang began:'' In the beginning there were many. A Multiversal infinitude ... so cold and so dark for so long ... that even the burning light was imperceptible ... but then the light grew, and the Multiverse shuddered .. and the darkness screamed as much in pain as in relief. For in that instant a Universe was born. A Universe with mighty worlds orbiting burning suns. A Universe reborn at the Dawn of Time. What had been many became one.'' As explained later by the Watcher, in this reality, there only ever was one Earth with one history. From a functional perspective, the histories and peoples of Earth-9229, the OmegaVerse, Earth-987654321 and Earth-883745 were effectively merged to form one composite universe, the SigmaVerse. Earth-2992 became the only Earth left alone, while the other Earths made the SigmaVerse. Infinite Crisis Category:Multiverse Earths Category:Multiverses Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Realities